The 7 Guardians
by Lugia Aqua Member
Summary: A girl accidentaly crushed with a magma admin, and was asked to join team aqua by shelly. She discovers that the crystal she uses makes her turn into a legendary pokemon, Lugia. More 6 people have a crystal like her. And they can turn into Kyurem, Ho-oh, Heatran, Mewtwo, Xerneas an Yveltal. But they get controled by Giratina. Their ancient master and creator. Discover the rest here
1. Chapter 1 (05-06 16:35:28)

*This isnt a history about my oc (Lugia) I only like the name. I hope u enjoy this aventure in hoenn. This is based in a dream I had.*

-Lugia! Wake up you are late for school!

-Hrr Im coming mom!-Lugia yawned- Good morning Aqua and Fluffy

The Marshtoomp looked at her with his big eyes and said:

-Marsh!

The mightyena was sleeping next to her and seemed to dont want to wake up.

-C'mon wake up, its breakfast time.

The migtyena seemed to have heard that because it jumped out of the bed in a second, and was looking at his trainer with the tail shaking.

-I knew this would work.

Lugia dressed up and went to the kitchen to eat.

-Heres your milk and bread, eat it fast! Its 10 am!

-Ok mom.

After eating, Lugia went to the bathroom to brush he teeth. She picked up her bag and said good bye to her mom.

-Have a good day Lugia and beware of Team Aqua and Magma, you dont know what they can do.

-Mom they wont appear. And, if they appear I will defeat them with Kyogre, Groudon and Articuno.

-You shouldnt walk around with those legendaries, and Kyogre and Groudon are only babies! They wouldnt stand up a chance.

-Has you want mom, bye.

-Bye sweetie!

Lugia had already walked half of the way, she was tired.

-Lets rest a bit shall we?

Aqua and Fluffy looked at her. Suddenly, Lugia heard a voice from somewhere.

-Get out of the way!-said the voice

-Hmm?

It was late to move, something hitted Lugia an she falled in the ground. She got up in a second, looking for who hitted her. She couldnt believe in what she ws seeing, a Magma member was trying to get up. He was angry.

-YOU STUPID GIRL!! DO U KNOW WHAT HAVE U DONE??!! U WILL PAY FOR THAT!! GO MIGHTYENA!!

-AQUA USE MUD SHOT!!

The marshtoomp landed a critical hit, making a terrible amount of damage.

-NO MIGHTYENA!!

The opponents pokemon fainted.

-U WILL PAY FOR THAT!! HOUNDOOM! USE FLAMETHROWER!!

-Avoid it Aqua! Then use Water Gun!

It was super effective. The Houndoom fainted with only one hit.

-HOW?

-Oh look. The Magma Commander Tabitha just losted to a kid. - said a voice

-Aqua Admin Shelly.-Said the Magma Admin

-Im battling with admins?-whispered Lugia-This inst good...

Lugia started to walk behind slowly.

-And where do u think u are going?-Said Shelly

-Hmm, I...I dont want problems

-U should have thought that beore making me fall!!!-said Tabitha

Lugia grabbed Artiuno's Pokeball. But it wasnt needed. Tabitha grabbed something in his hear.

-Yes sir, we I have what we need, we are just with a tiny problem. Yes, understood. You are lucky this time! We will meet again! Next time u will lose!

Tabitha picked up the thing in the ground and runned away, with more 3 magma members. Lugia was nervous, the aqua admin wss looking at her.

-I never saw someone defeating a Magma admin so fast. I like you. Did u ever thought about joining Team Aqua? U would be a good addition to our porpuse.

Lugia was confused.

-I...I never thought...

-Well I need to go, I will tell my boss about your battle. We shall meet again.

The aqua admin walked away, leaving Lugia behind. She looke to her clock.

-11 Am?! Im so late and dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Team magma's helicopter landed in the mountain base. Maxie was waiting for them. Courtney and Blaze were next to him.

-Maxie sir, mission completed with sucess.

Tabitha gave the machine to Courtney. She started to examine it.

-Its broken-she said

Tabitha was shocked, he never failed a mission before.

-That little bastard! She made me fail my mission.

-Tabitha come with me, we wil talk in private in my office.-Maxie said

-Yes sir.

They walked to Maxie's office. Courtney and Blaze wee following them. Maxie sat in his chair, behind his desk. The three admins sat in the red sofa.

-Tabitha, may I know why is the machine broken?-said Maxie

-We had a problem sir, I was getting to the helicopter when a girl crushed with me. I battled her, but I was defeated.-explained Tabitha

-U losted to a kid bro? A kid? AahAh and u said I was weak!-laughed Blaze

-Silence!-ordered Maxie

-Yes sir...-said embarassed Blaze-a kid..pfft

-That girl u are talking about, how did she defeated you?-asked Maxie

-She had a Marshtoomp and a Shinny Mightyena, those pokemon whee the strongest I have ever seen. The Marshtoomp knocked out my Mightyena and Houndoom in one hit.

-I see-Said Maxie

-I wonder if she was a dex older like those 2 kids.-said Courtney

-She wasnt. Im sorry sir, next time I see her I will crush her.

-No. Bring her to me.

-That may be hard, I heard the Aqua Commander asking her to join Team Aqua.

-Hmmm Bring her to me, no matter what u have to do. I want her.

-Yes sir.

-This is for all of u. Now leave.

-Yes Maxie Sir.-said all the three admins

The 3 admins got up and went to door.

-Was she pretty?-Blaze asked to Tabitha

-What? What do u mean and why?

-For nothing

The door closed. Maxie looked throught the window.

-Lugia...


	3. Chapter 3

Lugia walked to her classroom, in the middle of the the class.

-Mrs Stark u are late.-said the teacher

-Im sorry teacher...-Lugia embarassed

-Go sit

-Oh look the tomato head decided to appear Ahah! -said some guys

-Shut up! Dont listen them Lugia.-Said the girl next to her

-Thx Lisa...

One thing that always annoyed Lugia was her red hair. She never understood why it was like that. Her parents had brown hair. It was weird. At least she had Lisa, her only friend. She wasnt much popular in the school.

The bell rang. It was break time. Lugia went to the place she always went. To a tree.

-Are u really going to be there all the break?-Lisa asked

-Why?-Lugia asked

-We could do something. Are u ok?

-A thing happened when I was going to the school...

-What?

\- I was walking when someone shocked with me.

-And?

-It was a Magma admin.

-WAIT WHAT?!

-Im battled him, I won. He was furious. Then a Aqua admin appeared, I think she was called Shelly. After the magma admin leave the scene, Shelly asked me if I wanted to join Team Aqua.

-Lugia...what did u said?

-Nothing, she left...she said she was going to tell to her boss about me.

-Thats not good...

-I was thinking...

-LUGIA NO!! ARE YOU CRAZY???!!!

-I need to do something with my life. Im tired of the school...

-Lugia dont! U cant turn into a criminal! U have great grades and potencial! Dont waste them! And what about ur mom and dad?

-I could try to convince them to let me visit them...

-Lugia. Why?...

The bell rang, class time.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Team Aqua's hideout, Archie was waiting for Shelly to arrive.

-Archie sir.-Said Shelly

-Shelly.-answered Archie

-Missions completed. We stopped Team Magma from getting the device.

-Good.

Archie started to walk away, but Shelly stopped him.

-Wait sir, I need to talk to you in private.

-Did something happened Shelly?

-No sir, but we may have a possibly new powerful member.

-I see, come with me.

The two started to walk, in Archie's office diretion.

-So tell me about that powerful girl that u encoutered.

-Right. She was walking with 2 pokemons, a Marshtoomp and a Migtyena. The Magma commander crushed with her and got mad. The two started to fight.

-She defeated him with only 1 hit, for each pokemon.

Archie stopped.

-What? Thats impossible!

-No it isnt. I saw it with my eyes.

-But how?

-I dont know sir.

-Did u asked her to join us?

-Yes sir, but she didnt answered.

-Hmmm

-And, if Im not wrong, I think I saw a mega ring.

Archie started to walk again.

-Team magma will try to recruit her. We need her.

-Yes sir.

-Your next mission its to recruit her. Now you can go and rest.

-Thanks sir.

Shelly turned her back to Archie. But stopped to talk to him one more time.

-Archie sir, there was something weird on her. Her hair was red, like the Magma's leader hair. Dont you think it is strange?

-You are saying that she has something to do with him Shelly?

-No sir, its just...know what its a stupid question.-Shelly turned back again-I will be sure that she join us.

Archie watched her go.

-We may now have a chance to defeat Team Magma.


End file.
